Easy
by justdoodlingaround
Summary: On a rare occasion Zelda finds a day to herself and reflects on the things that have come easily to her in life. Oneshot.


Zelda straightened her back against the uneven surface of the tree trunk she was leaning against, rolling her shoulder back and letting her spine crack until some of the tension in her upper body was released.

She stole a glance at the sky and noticed that it was already late into the afternoon, evening almost.

_Where did the day go? s_he wondered. A feeble wind gently blew against the pages of the thick book in her right hand, turning over a few pages in its wake.

_Sore eyes and a stiff back. _She could finally feel the impact that the long hours she had spent hunched over this book were taking on her body. _But a damn good read, _she beamed.

Zelda shifted her hips forward and slid her head lower against the bark, reclining her body ever so slightly. Breathing through her nostrils, she closed her eyes. It was her day off.

She drew up her knees and enjoyed the feeling of her bare feet sliding against the grass until her knees touched her chest. Another breeze rolled through the grass and tickled her feet, sending a slight shiver through her. The sun was setting and soon she would no longer feel the sun's embrace. Though she was grateful for the shelter of her leggings, she glanced at her boots that she had lazily tossed aside, debating on whether she should slip them back on.

_Not yet. _Zelda pointed her toes and rubbed her bare feet together.

It was lazy afternoons like this that made her miss the freedom she used to have as a child. No council meetings, no court appearances. _Things were easy_.

Zelda opened her eyes. As she took in her surroundings, her lips easily curved into a smile. She stretched her fingers and let the book slip from her hand and turned both her palms inwards towards the grass. Zelda shivered in content as the now cool temperature of the landscape enveloped her. This _is easy._

The shadows of the sun were gradually lengthening and Zelda knew that soon, she would have to return to the castle. But she didn't mind. Hyrule was her beloved kingdom and she gladly took on her responsibility as queen. Today however, was hers.

Zelda allowed herself to sink a little deeper into her recline and closed her eyes once more, enjoying the last shreds of daylight. She heard the distant sounds of Castle Town, the indistinct whisper of the wind against the greenery. She heard his footsteps.

It wasn't until she let the footsteps draw near to her and heard them subside a mere two feet away that she found herself utterly at ease.

"How is it that even on your day off you managed to bury your nose in that monstrosity of a book?" His voice, deep, clear and familiar, was a welcome sound.

She hastily opened her eyes, eager to see him. She was greeted with a toothy smile as she tilted her head up to look into his face. "How is it that even on my day off you managed to find me?"

The grin widened. "Well that was easy." He lowered himself onto the grass, stretched his legs and settled down beside her. "I showed you this place. It's always nice and quiet eh?"

"Mmm," Zelda hummed in agreement. It had been on an afternoon like this that Link had pulled her to the top of this hill. Hands clasped and breathless from both the uphill trek and the exhilaration of each other's company, as children they had discovered this place.

And now, wind-swept and toes exposed, sitting beside him left her feeling more exhilarated than ever.

Link reached under her knees and pulled her closer, dropping her legs over his own. Zelda settled her weight against him and breathed in his scent as he gently stroked her thighs. The wind blew more strongly and pushed their hair in front of their faces, temporarily tangling their vision. Zelda's book flapped beside her and she snuggled deeper into Link's embrace.

Link slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head. Worn fingers gently relocated the blonde locks obscuring her face. "Was this a good day for you?" he murmured as he softly left a trail of kisses down her face.

Zelda grinned. _A warm day, a good book and now your company. _

Zelda turned her face. Their lips met gently and converged together softly, holding on deeply.

Zelda broke the kiss and looked up to meet Link's eyes, "Easily".

**Please leave a review, I'd love your feedback.**


End file.
